Apenas Amigos
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: CLark decide se casar com Lana, mas até que ponto sua amizade com Lois influirá nas suas decisões e emoções? [Aceito Reviews]
1. Chapter 1

Já passava das duas horas da manhã e Lois ainda não havia "pregado" os olhos. Algo dentro de si a atormentava, ela procurava não pensar sobre isso. Não queria admitir pra si mesma o que realmente estava sentindo, pois quando fizesse isso, aquilo tudo seria real. Mas era inevitável.

Com Lana e Chloe morando em Metropolis, Lois e Clark tornaram-se mais próximos. Quando Clark precisava de alguém para conversar e não tinha a quem recorrer, era a ela quem ele procurava. Não que Lois gostasse de bancar a confidente do Clark, principalmente ter que ouvílo falar do namoro dele com Lana, mas aqueles momentos eram muito preciosos pra ela, eram as raras vezes que ficavam juntos sem brigar, já que Lois não tinha coragem para implicar com um Clark emocionalmete instável, estado no qual ele sempre se encontrava quando vinha procurá-la.

Naquela mesma noite, quando o Talon já estava fechado, Clark chegara dizendo que tinha tomado uma importante decisão e que precisava contar a ela. Uma sensação agradável tomou conta dela, um misto de ansiedade e esperança. O que será que ele vai dizer? Quando Clark começa a falar, aquela sensação gostosa some, dando lugar a uma imensa tristesa. Clark queria se casar com Lana e queria saber a opinião dela. Como ela deixou aquilo chegar até esse ponto? Ele estava ali, na sua frente, pedindo "permissão" pra se casar com outra? Lois não podia acreditar que a amizade deles tinha se transformado tanto. Ela ainda não havia percebido que sua opinião importava pra ele. Mas será que importava tanto, que seria capaz de fazer ele desistir dessa idéia louca de se casar? Por um momento teve vontade de dizer a ele tudo o que sentia, de abrir o seu coração. Mas conteve-se apenas a dizer que se ele amava mesmo Lana, deveria se casar com ela.

Por que ela era assim? Por que ela não deixou de lado aquela implicância no instante que percebeu que estava apaixonada? Por que não tentou conquistá-lo? Por que ela nunca conseguia deixar alguém se aproximar? Por que tinha tanto medo de expor seus sentimentos? Por que não dar chance a felicidade? Ela não sabia a resposta para tais perguntas, ela se quer sabia se elas existiam. Mas uma coisa que ensinaram a Lois é que quando um amor é verdadeiro, nem o tempo, nem a distância poderia acabar com ele. De repente aquele ainda não era o momento certo de tudo acontecer, poderia ser daqui a 10 dias ou 10 anos. Talvez nunca chegasse a acontecer. A única coisa que Lois tinha certeza era de que só poderia encontrar a verdadeira felicidade, ao lado de Clark Kent. 


	2. Chapter 2

Já eram quase três horas da manhã e Clark não conseguia dormir.Um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos o afligiam. Ele estava confuso.Tudo aquilo era extremamente novo pra ele. Nunca ficara em dúvida com relação à Lana. Mas parecia que isso estava mudando.

A amizade entre ele e Lois, havia mudado, eles estavam mais próximos. Ela vinha sendo uma amiga e tanto, sempre ouvindo o que ele tinha a dizer sobre Lana, Chloe, seu pais, ou qualquer outro assunto. Ele havia descoberto um lado de Lois que ele nem imaginava que existia. Uma Lois compreensiva, amiga e até mesmo doce, mas que também não deixava de lado a rudez, o bom- humor e o sarcasmo, o que ainda ocasionava algumas brigas entre eles. Mas sempre que ele precisava, ela estava lá pra ajudá-lo ou aconselhá-lo. À cada vez que pedia a opinião dela em alguma coisa, ele era surpreendido, sempre ouvia coisas, que julgava, nunca saírem da boca de Lois Lane.

O seu relacionamento com Lana caminhava bem, mas já estava chegando num ponto decisivo. Mentiras e segredos, não poderiam mais existir, só a verdade poderia ser dita. Só havia uma coisa a fazer. Ele já havia confiado seu coração à Lana, e agora deveria confiá-la seu segredo, se realmente quisesse ela ao seu lado pro resto da vida. Mas a verdade é que ele já não tinha mais certeza sobre nada. Ele sempre amou Lana, mas havia uma coisa dentro dele, que o fazia não ter mais certeza sobre isso.

Mesmo com tudo isso, Clark tinha tomado à decisão de se casar com Lana. Mas antes de tornar o seu pedido real, Clark foi consultar Lois, pra saber o que ela achava sobre aquilo tudo. Apenas uma palavra contrária de Lois e ele seria capaz de desistir de tudo. Aquele seria o momento dele confirmar se ela também sentia o mesmo. Ele estava ansioso pela reação dela. Mas Clark não ouve as palavras que gostaria, ao invés de desencentivá-lo a casar, Lois diz que ele devia fazer isso. Embora por um momento fosse possível ver tristeza no olhar de Lois, o sorriso e suas palavras não lhe transmitiam nenhuma esperança.

Como ele pôde se enganar tanto? Pra Lois ele nunca passaria de um caipira idiota, ele nunca seria mais que uma amigo. Talvez ele devesse mesmo se casar com Lana, e tentar esquecer aquela loucura de viver uma história ao lado de Lois. Embora no fundo Clark achasse que poderia ser feliz ao lado de dela, aquele sentimento estava fadado a se tornar uma lembrança. Então, ele pega o telefone e deixa uma mensagem pra Lana:

"Oi. Você pode vir aqui amanhã? Preciso te falar uma coisa muito importante. Te amo. Tchau." 


	3. Chapter 3

De manhã, Lois levanta e se arruma para ir ao Rancho Kent, ela não queria ir, não queria ter que encarar Clark Kent mais uma vez. Mas não tinha jeito, ela estava ajudando Johnathan com a campanha e tinha que estar lá dentro de meia hora.

No rancho, Clark já havia acabado as suas tarefas diárias e agora estava na cozinha esperando sua mãe acabar de preparar o café. Nesse momento após uma leve batida na porta, Lois entra.

-Bom dia Sra Kent. Bom dia Smallville -Bom dia!  
-Lois você parece cansada.  
-Eu tive uma noite terrível. Não consegui dormir nenhum minuto.  
-Algum problema?  
-Não só preocupada com a campanha. Mas você parece que também não dormiu muito bem ou essas olheiras são algum tipo de maquiagem que está na moda?  
-É! Você tem razão. Eu não dormi direito, por causa daquilo.  
-Quando você vai falar com ela?  
-Eu pedi pra que ela viesse hoje à noite. E eu vou precisar da sua ajuda.  
-Pra que?  
-Eu queria preparar algo especial pra Lana. Um jantar. E já que minha mãe vai ficar até mais tarde na Talon, eu pensei que você poderia ajudar.  
-Um jantar? Mas eu não sou uma expert na cozinha. É melhor você pedir a outra pessoa.  
-Não se preocupe. Vai ser comida congelada. É que a arrumação precisa de um toque feminino.  
-Tudo bem. Pode contar comigo.

Ótimo era só o que me faltava! Agora vou ter que ajudar o Clark a preparar tudo pra Lana. Muito bem Lois, você não só compra a corda como também faz questão de se enforcar.-pensava ela enquanto olhava para Clark ,sorridente.

Já era em torno das 5 horas, e Clark estava procurando por Lois, até que a vê descendo as escadas.

-Onde você estava?  
-No seu quarto, dormindo.  
-Mas você não deveria estar trabalhando como o meu pai?  
-Ele me liberou depois que anotei a mesma reunião 5 vezes. Falando nisso, cadê ele?  
-Foi participar de uma reunião com os fazendeiros para discutir as propostas da campanha.  
-É mesmo eu tinha me esquecido. E o seu jantar especial, onde vai ser?  
-No celeiro.  
-Então vamos logo arrumar isso porque eu quero voltar pra casa e dormir

Depois de mais de uma hora arrumando tudo estava em ordem. A mesa arrumada, a toalha combinando com os pratos, os talheres devidamente postos, as taças, e as velas que acentuavam ainda mais o clima romântico. Tudo estava no seu devido lugar.

-E aí? O que você achou?  
-Perfeito! Você leva jeito. Já pensou em ser decoradora?  
-Não, obrigada. Ainda estou pensando em ser radialista.-Após uma breve pausa- Então, já pensou quando vai ser o casamento? Inverno, verão.  
-Eu nem sei se ela vai aceitar.  
-Qual é Smallville! Vocês foram feitos um para o outro.  
-Já não tenho tanta certeza. -Como assim?  
-Eu não sei se ainda a amo.  
-Uau! Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ouvir isso. Você tem certeza?  
-Eu não sei, estou confuso. Nos distanciamos, muita coisa aconteceu e eu já não estou certo de mais nada.  
-Só você pode decidir isso Mas essa é uma decisão muito importante. -Se fosse você o que você faria?  
-Smallvile. Eu não sei! -Lois percebe que foi um pouco rude naquele momento, e aquilo não era o que Clark merecia, então, ela tenta amenizar a situação- Clark, ninguém pode dizer o que você tem que fazer. Escute o seu coração, só ele pode te ajudar nesse momento. Se você realmente a ama, vá em frente e seja feliz, mas se tem dúvidas, não dê falsas esperanças à Lana, ela não merece!Bem já que está tudo pronto, eu vou embora.  
-Você não vai poder ir.  
-E por que não?  
-Minha mâe ligou e avisou que vão detetizar o Talon hoje e que você vai recisar passar o fim de semana aqui.Não se preocupe, ela vai trazer as suas coisas pra cá.  
-Eu não acredito eu vou ter que passar o fim de semana aqui? Ninguem merece.

Ótimo!Além de comprar a corda e me enforcar, ainda vou ter que assistir o meu enterro de camarote. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?-esbravejava ela em seus pensamentos. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lois estava impaciente no quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, havia mais ou menos 1 hora que Lana havia chegado. A ansiedade estava tomando conta dela. Seu coração ainda lhe dava esperanças, mas ela sabe que o coração às vezes se engana, a única coisa que ela tinha que fazer era comprar um ótimo presente, pois era bem provável que Clark a escolhesse para madrinha. Um ruído a traz de volta à realidade, era Lana que estava indo embora. Mais que depressa Lois vai ao encontro de Clark , para acabar de vez com aquela angústia. Ela o encontra perto das cercas da fazenda.

-O quartel general mudou de lugar?  
-Anh?-diz Clark sem entender.  
-É. O local onde você toma as suas decisões ou pensa na vida. Então já posso mandar fazer o meu vestido?  
-Não vai haver casamento.  
-O que? Ela recusou?  
-Na verdade eu não pedi.  
-Então vocês.  
-É terminamos.  
-Clark eu sinto muito.  
-Não. Tá tudo bem. Eu fiquei pensando no que você me falou e achei melhor.  
-Terminar agora do que dizer não na frente de todos quando o padre perguntasse.  
-Exatamente!  
-Como ela tá?  
-Arrasada. Acho que ela esperava que eu a pedisse em casamento.  
-Todos esperavam isso.  
-E eu me sinto tão mal pelo que aconteceu. Será que eu agi certo?  
-Se você levasse o relacionamento adiante, seria muito pior. Ela sofreria muito mais,e ela não merece isso.

A tristeza no semblante de Clark era totalmente visível. Mais uma vez ele havia magoado Lana. Lois estava preocupada, será que tinha agido certo, ao aconselhar Clark a desistir de tudo. A tristeza nos olhos deles, fazia seu coração em pedaços.

-Mas pra falar a verdade eu me sinto um pouco aliviada.-fala Lois tentando descontrair, já que Clark estava com um olhar perdido.  
-Como assim?  
-Bem, eu não terei que usar rosa.  
-Anh?  
-Você sabe, ser madrinha no casamento da Lana é óbvio que eu teria que usar um vestido rosa.  
-E quem disse que você seria madrinha?  
-Eu pensei que.  
-Lois você nunca vai ser a madrinha no meu casamento.

Clark sorri. Lois se sente aliviada e lhe retribui com um pequeno sorriso.

-Sabe Clark, aquilo que você me disse sobre encontar alguém especial, você também vai encontar. Alguém que você ame de verdade, que te compreenda e vocês dois passarão a vida toda juntos.  
-Talvez eu já tenha encontrado essa pessoa.- Fala ele com um largo sorriso nos lábios, e um olhar questionador, vidrados em Lois, esperando uma resposta.  
-É, talvez.-diz Lois, retribuindo o sorriso e o olhar. 


End file.
